Brotherly Love
by Karel-kun
Summary: My very FIRST fanfic, so please be nice... Sakon and Ukon are VERY close brothers. This is a story of how they met Orochimaru and everything in between...This was origanally called the Sound 6 because ukon wasnt included in the sound 5...
1. Cookies

Brotherly Love 

Once upon a time, two identical brothers were born. "Who were ugly as hell!" "Tayuya, shut the hell up! I'm trying to type a frickin story!" They were twins, both which had long radiant light blue hair. Their names were Sakon and Ukon. Ukon was born first, thus making him the older brother, Sakon being the younger brother. Ukon was always left out due to his laziness and all of the attention went to his younger brother.

"Can I have a cookie….?" Asked the curiously hungry blue-haired teen.

"No…." Replied his identical elder brother.

"I said I frickin want a cookie!"

"Fine…" Ukon smirked with a pissed-off expression, handing his younger brother an oatmeal cookie.

"…"

"So, aren't you gonna eat it?"

"…I never said I was going to."

"So what are you gonna do with it?"

"…..Throw it at your face and yell at you for giving me an oatmeal cookie when I wanted a chocolate chip cookie."

"….You never said you wanted a chocolate chip cookie…."

"I HATE OATMEAL COOKIES!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU GIVE ME CHOCOLATE CHIP?!?! I HATE YOU! I LET YOU RIDE ALL OVER THE WORLD IN MY BODY AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET?!?!" Sakon exclaimed with a furious yet dumb look across his pretty boy face, all the while throwing the oatmeal cookie at Sakon's innocent nose, causing a nosebleed. A BIG nosebleed. Sakon curdled in a random hole that somehow appeared to be in the floor at that moment, holding his nose in pain.

**First Chapter didn't take me as long...I hope you like the first part...please review...MY FIRST FANFIC!!! YEAH! I want to thank Jesshiku-chan for making this possible!**


	2. True Love

"Oi, Ukon, look at this," Sakon said, pointing at an article in the newspaper he slept on the previous night in VERY small print, almost unnoticeable, actually it was unnoticeable…. "Eh?" Ukon had just woke up from his nap….that he took….cuz he felt like it.  
"Ugh…. It says **Orochimaru's Sound 5! Join Now! I shall feed you, house you, molest you, and aw….what the heck….just join me and I shall make you powerful! NOTE: I will NOT molest you while you are asleep and I DO NOT look like Michael Jackson, OK?!**"  
Sakon smiled with a daft look in his eyes. 

"You see that? Free food!"

"Yeah, so?" Ukon said with a clueless expression.

"You're a real idiot, ya know… If you haven't noticed, WE HAVEN'T EATEN IN A WEEK. WE ARE HOMELESS AND HAVE NO MONEY, YOU RETARD!"

Ukon slapped his younger brother across his face, the impact's force being too much for his flimsy body to handle, causing him to fly all the way out of the alley they were taking shelter in, into the middle of the street.

BEEP BEEP CRASH BOOM KABOM…..crunch…eh, a couple screams wouldn't hurt….

"Oh, umm…..oops…."

Ukon quickly ran over to Sakon to recover his body. Sakon was alive, but barely breathing.

He said with a weak voice, "Brother...h-he-help…. "...Get over it, ya fool!" Ukon shouted while dragging his brother's body back to the alley, all the while Sakon was coughing up blood and getting his face torn apart by the hard gravel of the road scraping against him, leaving a trail of blood.

"Oh, shit!" Ukon yelled rather loudly, noticing the blood trail, causing innocent pedestrians and children to stare.

"There's nothing to see here! Stop staring! Move along people! We all have things to do!" Sweat started to pour down the frightened teen's face. He looked around, turned over Sakon's face, and scrubbed at the gravel roughly with his brother's own face, in attempt to wipe away the trail of blood. Obviously it didn't work, causing him to scrub harder, causing the other side of Sakon's face to get torn apart and more blood to appear.

"Aw! Come on! This is so unfair! Sakon! Why is your face so hard to get rid of blood with! Grrr…." Ukon was getting pissed….VERY pissed….and guess what… He scrubbed harder!

"Nii-san….stop….it hurts…."

"Grrrrrr…..Shuttup! Just pretend that Elmo is here, right beside you, then everything will be alright!" Sakon's flesh was gone, Ukon was wiping the street with his skull…. Sakon was dying and wasn't moving.  
"Crap….TO OROCHIMARU!" Ukon took a Gai-like pose and picked up his brother.

**Second Chapter...:D**


End file.
